Father
by Ficseuse
Summary: Trop court pour un résumé ... Cuddy a un problème personnel qui l'oblige à partir.
1. Chapter 1

C'est samedi, il fait froid. J'ai donc plongé mon nez dans mes archives et dépoussiéré quelques petites choses dont cette petite histoire datant de 2010. Elle n'est pas très longue par contre … J'attends vos avis quel qu'ils soient !

 _Désolée pour la présentation, j'ai un mal fou à envoyer des fichiers et à publier ici :(_

Bon week end !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

House entra avec fracas dans le bureau de la Doyenne.

« Bonjour patronne ! »

« Bonjour mon chéri. »

« Wilson ? » House releva la tête, surpris.

« Mince j'ai raté mon déguisement de « Cuddy la bosse ». »

« Idiot ! Qu'est ce tu fous là ? »

« Cuddy est absente. »

« Ca merci j'le vois bien ! Pourquoi elle déserte son bureau et pourquoi tu prends sa place ? »

« Bon House, pas que je veuille pas discuter avec toi mais tu es en retard, ton équipe est déjà sur un cas et j'ai du boulot alors vas les retrouver s'il te plait. »

« Wow ! Finalement, le déguisement n'est pas si mauvais tu sais, sauf qu'elle a des atouts dont elle seule a le secret … »

Il quitta le bureau en laissant la porte ouverte et prit une sucette sur le comptoir des consultations avant de rejoindre enfin son équipe.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'elle a ? » Questionna House en mâchant son sandwich.

« Elle a bien le droit de prendre une journée non ? »

« Sur … Mais pas d'annuler une réunion importante avec le conseil. »

« House comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Wilson stupéfait.

« Wilson depuis quand n'es-tu plus une commère ? » L'imita t-il.

« Depuis que j'ai la responsabilité d'un Hôpital ! »

« Et depuis quand tu es nommé « Directeur » pour une seule journée ? »

« House tu m'épuises … J'ai du boulot et toi aussi alors fin de la conversation ! »

Wilson se leva et rejoignit le bureau de Cuddy. Malgré les questions incessantes qu'il subissait depuis ce matin, il ne céda pas. Le soir venu, House se rendit chez Cuddy. Personne. La maison semblait déserte. Inhabitée. Il repartit.

Le lendemain, House entra dans le bureau sans frapper. Cuddy ou Wilson, pourquoi changer ses habitudes ? Son ami était au téléphone.

« Je pense à vous. Courage … Oui le petit est sage, je lui ai donné une pelle et un seau, il a de quoi s'occuper … » Il sourit et sentit son interlocutrice en faire de même malgré les circonstances.

« Cuddyyyyyyy ! J'ai besoin de vos jumelles pour me concentrer ! Elles reviennent quand ? »

« Très bien … Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous embrasse. »

Il raccrocha devant le visage abasourdi de House.

« Tu … Tu … Quoi ? Depuis quand tu embrasses la patronne ? »

« Elle … » Il souffla. « House, son père vient de décéder, elle a besoin de réconfort. Alors soit gentil … Non … Sympa … Non … Merde House pour une fois ne la fait pas chier ! »

« Comme si c'était mon genre. » Maugréât-il.

Il sortit, vexé.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le second chapitre et avant dernier (oui j'avais dit que c'était court ^^)

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de noter vos quelques mots !**

Need-A-Hugh : Je pense te décevoir un peu … Désolée d'avance :/ !

Lili Angelia : Oui il y a une suite que voilà ^^

Ch-Donovan : La suite n'est pas plus longue ^^

Fanhouse07 : Fluffly ? Quésaquo ?! (Mon dieu je suis has been ! LOL)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Son père s'était éteint le dimanche soir. Cuddy avait fait deux heures de route pour être avec ses proches, sa famille. Jeudi s'éveillait doucement sur la côte Est. Cette nouvelle journée s'apprêtait à être aussi longue que celle de la veille et de l'avant veille. L'enterrement avait lieu le lendemain et la famille Cuddy voulait que tout soit prêt et en place. Et comme prévue, la journée fut éprouvante. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre du haut. La nuit était tombée depuis peu. Le mal de crâne faisait rage depuis plusieurs heures, la conversation s'envenimait avec ses sœurs. Elle voulait fuir. Partir. Etre seule et ne penser à rien. Ou effacer ces derniers jours. Encore mieux. Revenir en arrière et tout recommencer. Son téléphone sonna, déjouant une énième critique qu'elle allait subir. Elle décrocha sans regarder l'écran.

« L'Hôpital a prit feu ! »

« House, s'est vraiment pas le moment … » Lasse, elle se passa la main sur son visage.

« Oui je vois ça, arrêter de parler avec vos bras, vous aller en perdre un. » Dit il alors qu'il la voyait s'agiter depuis quelques minutes tout en parlant.

« Que … Quoi ? » Elle regarda par la fenêtre, tirant sur le rideau blanc. « Mais qu'est ce que vous faite là ? »

« Envie de faire le mur ? » Demanda House serieusement.

Ni une ni deux, elle dévala les escaliers, laissant sa famille avec ses questions. Même si c'était House, même si elle voulait être seule, elle sortie. Elle s'approcha de lui, les yeux rougis et cernés. Cuddy se doutait que sa mère et ses deux sœurs observaient la scène mais elle ne se retourna pas.

« Vous avez une mine horrible ! »

« La ferme. »

House ne discuta pas plus et démarra sa moto après avoir tendu un casque à sa patronne.

Il s'était arrêté quelques kilomètres plus tard, au bord de la plage. Cuddy enleva ses chaussures plates et s'avança sur le sable fin. Un groupe de jeune se trouvait un peu plus loin, un feu de camps allumé. L'air était tiède. L'été qui arrivait allait être dur. Il l'observa se diriger vers la mer. Une légère brise vint se mêler aux boucles ébène de sa supérieure. Il la détailla tout en s'asseyant. Une chemise blanche trop grande pour elle, un jean relevé jusqu'à mi mollet. L'avait il déjà vu dans cette tenue ? Il tentait de trouver … Mais non. Il avait emporté un sac plastique avec lui. Il l'ouvrit. Elle revint plusieurs minutes plus tard et s'assit près de lui. House croisa son regard encore plus rougit qu'avant. Il lui tendit la bouteille de bourbon dans laquelle il venait de boire. Elle observa l'objet, hésitante, puis s'en empara et bu une longue gorgée.

« Doucement … Savourez ! »

Elle lui sourit faiblement. « Merci … »

Ils restèrent quelque temps dans un nouveau silence. Un silence de paix, que tout deux aimait et savourait. La présence de l'autre suffisait pour être bien. Ils burent chacun leur tour. Elle voulait s'évader le temps de quelques heures. Oublier qui elle était. Se retrouver en suspension, dans une bulle. Elle ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait bu autant. Elle s'en voudrait le lendemain … Mais tant pis. En regardant les vagues avancer puis reculer elle prit la parole.

« House … Vous aussi vous me trouvez pathétique ? »

« Autant que vous pouvez le penser de moi. »

« Et pourquoi de votre part je le prends mieux ? »

« Parce que j'ai de beaux yeux ! » Elle rit. « Par contre les vôtres, je sais pas si c'est la nouvelle tendance le rouge mais c'est pas ce qui a de mieux pour vous. »

« Depuis quand vous vous souciez de ce qui a de bien pour moi ? Qui de toute façon s'en soucie … ? A croire qu'il n'y a que le mariage et la vie de famille d'important dans une vie … »

« On est tout les deux dans la merde … » Ironisa t-il. « Et ne demandez pas conseil à Wislon, vous allez faire une dépression ! »

Elle rit à nouveau. Elle but une autre gorgée.

« Je ne savais pas que j'étais la risée de la famille … »

« Elles sont jalouses. Vous travaillez, elles non. Elles sont entretenues par leurs maris. Vous avez réussit là où beaucoup ont échoué. Deuxième femme Doyenne dans le pays … y'a de quoi en faire rager plus d'un ! »

« Je ne sais même pas ce que mon père pensait … » Elle lui reprit la bouteille des mains. « Comment avez-vous gérer la … disparition de votre père ? »

« Ce n'est pas la même situation. »

« Parce que vous croyez que j'étais proche du mien ? »

« Il ne vous … » Il s'interrompit, sentant qu'il allait trop loin.

« Trop tard. Quoi ? Il quoi ? House ? »

« Il ne vous battez pas … » Annonça t-il, baissant la tête.

Un long silence prit place, alors qu'elle le regardait ahurit. Elle comprenait mieux comment il en était arrivé à ce construire une telle carapace et pourquoi il avait âgit comme ça lors de l'enterrement de son propre père.

« Mon dieu … »

« Vous voyez personne n'est parfait et la parfaite petite famille n'existe pas alors ne vous entêtez pas à la trouver … Et le plus drôle … C'est que ce n'était pas mon père biologique et ce qui est encore plus drôle c'est que je l'ai découvert seul et que personne ne sait que je sais … Sauf Wilson, toujours le nez partout ! »

Abasourdie, elle observa l'horizon puis reporta son attention sur son diagnosticien.

« Je suis désolée … »

« Vous n'avez pas à l'être, moi-même je n'le suis pas. »

Il but une longue gorgée et lui tendit la bouteille. Elle en fit de même. L'alcool commençait sérieusement à lui faire tourner la tête. Elle se leva pour aller tremper ses pieds dans l'eau et se rafraîchir mais elle chuta à peine quelques secondes après. Elle l'entendit rire derrière elle.

« Alors Docteur Cuddy, depuis quand on a pas bu ? »

« Loooongtemps ! »

Il s'amusait à la regarder se comporter comme ça. Elle se rapprocha de lui et bu encore une longue gorgée.

« Et oh laissez en ! »

« Comme si vous en aviez besoin, votre sang est imbibé d'alcool ! »

« Et alors, c'est pas une raison pour tout prendre. »

« Vous savez ce qui a de plus drôle ? »

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, le regard espiègle, puis s'allongeât dans le sable et se tut.

« Surtout ne finissez pas vos phrases ! »

« Je suis tellement saoule que vous pourriez profiter de moi, ici même, je ne vous repousserais même pas … »

Avait il bien entendu ? Il la regarda fermer les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha et sonda son regard bleu nuit. Il déboutonna la chemise blanche de haut en bas, doucement, faisant naître des frissons chez sa partenaire. Elle se cambra légèrement quand il arriva à son nombril puis elle rit quand il passa sa main sur son ventre plat. Sa chemise couvrait encore ses seins malgré les boutons ouverts. Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans sa nuque puis plus rien. Elle ré ouvrit les yeux, interrogatrice.

« Vous êtes bourrée … C'est pas drôle. »

House se redressa. Elle fit de même en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous ne cessez de répéter que vous aimez mon corps et là … Vous me repoussez ! »

« Vous me voulez pour de mauvaises raisons. Votre famille vous envois les pires horreurs, vous me reconnaissez là dedans et en ayant un moment plus doux avec moi vous pensez que ça en sera de même avec votre famille … »

« Vous m'emmerdez House ! »

« Je sais et je vous retourne le compliment ! »

Cuddy reprit la bouteille des mains de House et but. Les larmes roulaient sans retenues. Il souffla.

« Vous n'avez même pas de soutif et moi je dois me comporter en gentleman … Mais quelle chieuse vous êtes ! Et arrêter de pleurer ! »

« J'fais c'que j'veux. » Répondit elle avec son air boudeuse.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews, marrant de voir que plusieurs personnes ont pensé à Pirates des Caraïbes (sachant que je n'ai pas vu les films et que je n'aime pas Johnny Depp … PAS TAPER ^^) Je suis désolée de vous annoncer que la suite et fin est vraiment très courte:/ M'en voulez pas, j'essaye de vous ressortir une vielle histoire de mes tiroirs :) !

 **IndyStarkJr :** Effectivement, le peu que j'ai lu sur papa Cuddy c'était ça, gentil, proche de sa fille. Peut être suite à ce qu'elle dit à House dans la série après qu'il ait détruit la photo sur le bureau de Cuddy et au fait que sa mère soit proche de sa sœur … Merci pour ce que tu dis sur mon écriture, c'est ce que je recherche quand j'écris :) Tu me motives (encore) à ressortir l'autre fic (qui dort toujours dans un coin de l'ordi, mais je ne désespère pas ^^)

 **Need-A-Hug.h :** Déçue pour ne pas avoir plus d'explications sur la mort du papa, de ne pas avoir exploré cette partie … Mais tant mieux si la suite t'a plu :) Merci pour ta dernière phrase :)

 **Lili Angelia :** Pavé ou non, l'important est de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot, alors merci pour ça ! Merci aussi pour tes remarques et de dire autant ce qui te plait que ce qui ne te plait pas. Effectivement, j'ai pas supra approfondie cette histoire et du coup House va vite dans ses confidences, je l'avoue ^^

 **Fanhouse07 :** Merci pour la définition de Fluffy ! C'est pas trop l'esprit Housien ça ^^ D'ailleurs écrire et lire du niais sur House je n'aime pas du tout ! Je n'aime pas lire des histoires où les caractères ne correspondent pas aux personnages …

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

11 heures. Vendredi. La famille et les proches se recueillaient devant la tombe de Monsieur Cuddy. Lisa n'avait dormis qu'à peine deux heures, assez de temps pour laisser un mal de crâne carabiné s'installer. Wilson lui présenta ainsi qu'à la famille, ses condoléances. Cuddy le remercia et fut surprise de voir que non loin de là, sous un arbre, son diagnosticien était également présent. Malgré les lunettes noires qu'elle abordait, tous savait qui elle regardait. Lui ne s'en cachait pas. Wilson le rejoignit.

« J'ai loupé un épisode ? »

Mais House ne répondit pas. Ils observèrent la Doyenne approcher et entendirent des bribes de conversation entre les femmes Cuddy. House vit Lisa se contrôler contre les sanglots en inspirant et expirant profondément.

« Le réveil n'a pas été trop dur ? » Demanda t-il compatissant.

« M'en parlez pas … House j'étais tellement ailleurs que je ne vous ai pas proposé de dormir à la maison. Ou avez-vous dormi ? »

« J'ai sommeillé sur la plage … Et je n'suis pas sur que j'aurais été le bienvenue, vu les regards dans notre direction ! »

Wilson suivait toute la conversation sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

« Je ne rêve que d'une chose : Reprendre ma vie, aussi pathétique soit elle, loin de toutes ces histoires … » Une larme roula malgré elle le long de sa joue.

« Comptez sur moi pour vous faire vivre un enfer et oublier tout ça. »

« Vous me faite déjà vivre un enfer. »

« Pour votre plus grand bonheur, Patronne. »

« Je vous laisse, merci à vous deux d'être venu … »

« C'est normal. » Répondit Wilson.

« Tout va bien à l'Hôpital ? »

« Oui, ne revenez que lundi, tout est okay. »

« Merci James. »

Elle partit rejoindre celles qui continuaient de spéculer sur eux. Mais House, fidèle à lui-même ne se retint pas d'hurler dans ce lieux où le silence était la règle numéro une.

« Hey, la famille Cuddy ! Premièrement, l'ainée est Doyenne de faculté, sortie première de promo et Directrice d'Hôpital … Et en plus de ça, elle est … généreuse ! C'est pas les crétins du conseils qui diront le contraire ! Alors au lieu de la rabaisser et de parler dans notre dos soyez fier d'elle bande d'ingrates ! Et deuxièmement pas besoin d'être valide pour satisfaire les femmes, ma troisième jambe leur devient vite indispensable ! »

Il la voyait fulminer et se diriger à grandes enjambées vers lui. Il se tu, impressionné par le regard qu'elle abordait.

« House ! » Siffla t-elle entre les dents. « Ce soir même heure même endroit qu'hier soir. Si vous ne venez pas vos heures de consultations seront triplés ! » Et elle repartit, claquant ses talons au sol.

« Oups … »

« Tu t'es mis Cuddy et sa famille à dos … Bien joué ! Mais très jolie déclaration … Dommage que ça ne soit ni le lieu ni le moment … »

« Wilson ? »

« Quoi ? »

« LA FERME ! »

Assis dans le sable, House attendait patiemment l'heure de son exécution. Il avalât une goutte de bourbon mais en mis partout en sursautant quand Cuddy lui cria dessus.

« Bon, House, on va arrêter ce petit jeu. Tout à l'heure on sait très bien ce qui s'est passé. Et ne niez pas … Je … Vous avez envie de moi comme j'ai envie de vous. Vous avez peur d'une relation normale, j'ai peur d'une relation avec vous. Mais ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça ! … Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? En gros si je ne couche pas avec vous le triplage de mes heures de consultation sera mis en place, c'est bien ça ? »

Elle sourit, taquine.

« Oui. »

« Alala qu'est ce qui faut pas faire pour éviter les heures de consultation … »

« House, je vais me baigner … Soyez sérieux deux minutes … Si vous me rejoignez … Ce n'est pas que pour ce soir d'accord ? Si vous préférez fuir … Libre à vous mais n'attendez plus rien de moi et nos relations seront, et je m'y tiendrais, professionnelles. »

Il attendit un peu, puis cria.

« Un bain de minuit c'est tout nuuuuu ! »

« Venez vous occupez de moi alors ! »

Il n'attendit plus. Il la rejoignit, nu. Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver derrière elle et sentit des lèvres sur son épaule gauche et des doigts lui dénouer le haut de son maillot. Elle se retourna, ravi de ce geste.

« Je suis nu, j'vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul. » S'excusa t-il.

« Je n'ai rien dit … Continuez … »

Ils nagèrent jusqu'au bord de la plage et se laissèrent tomber la où les vagues finissaient leur courses.

 **THE END :)**


End file.
